Another Reason to Love You
by Merurari
Summary: Okay so I'm changing this story up a bit. Only the first 3 chapters will be drabbles, the rest will be normal chapters for a normal story for each couple. Such as shopping, telling Takahiro, and Shibobu's family. Also a lot more. M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

**Usami's drabble.**

**SCENE: Usami noticed that Misaki hasn't been feeling well for the past few days. Not in the mood to be touched (rather not responding to the touches), and constantly vomiting in the morning. At day three of these symptoms he decides to drag Misaki too a hospital. Usami has been sitting in the room for the past hour while his love is being tested for symptoms. Just as he is about too lose his patience the doctor walks out with a calm look on his face.**

Usami: Well, what's wrong with Misaki?

Doctor: Ok Usami I have a few instructions for you

Usami:Whats wrong with him?

Doctor: From now on be very gentle with the boy

Usami: Did I give him something? What's wrong with him

Doctor: Make sure he doesn't have any bad falls

Usami: What is wrong with him.

Doctor: He may also have some cravings for the next few months

Usami: Why?

Doctor: Also he'll have to come back in a few weeks to check on things

Usami: Could you just tell me what the fuck is wrong with him!

Doctor: Oh sorry, Misaki-kun is pregnant

Usami: ... *faints*

Doctor: Uhhhh sir... are you okay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiroki's Drabble**

**SCENE: Nowaki is giving Hiroki a quick check up when he notices his stomach has been growing slightly rounder lately. He had also been gaining more appetite, and having weird cravings.(Mostly sweets) It had been going on for almost a month and that's when they decide too visit the hospital.**

Hiroki is sitting on the chair waiting for the test results too return.

Hiroki: god I hope this isn't what he thinks it is...

the room is silent for a few more minutes until he hears a door open and close. To his surprise Misaki entered with an embaressed look on his face, following him is Usami.

Misaki: K-Kamijou sensei? What are you doing here?

Hiroki: I'm just getting some tests done, what are you doing here?

Akihiko: We're here too...

Misaki suddenly clasped his hand over Usami's mouth.

Misaki: DON'T SAY IT! I'm horribly embaressed by it.

The door too the office suddenly opens and out walks an extremely happy looking Nowaki. He's about too speak to Hiroki when he spots Misaki and smiles.

Nowaki: Hello Misaki, are you back too check on the baby?

The room is silent for a few moments until Hiroki breaks into laughter.

Hiroki: I can't believe this, Takahashi is pregnant? That's hilarious.

He continues too laugh, and Misaki looks like he's about too cry from embaressment. An irritated Akihiko walks over too Nowaki.

Akihiko: Could I see that?

Nowaki nods and hands him it. After reading it a smug looking grin spreads across his face, as he looks over at his friend.

Akihiko: Hiroki, I don't think you have the right too laugh at Misaki.

Hiroki: And why is that *snicker*

Akihiko: Cause it looks like you're in the same position as him!

Hiroki than took the clipboard from Akihiko hoping that there was some type of mistake. He looked at the board, his stomach, and than Misaki before looking down in guilt.

Hiroki: I'm sorry Takahashi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shinobu's Drabble**

**((SCENE: Miyagi had sex with Shinobu three weeks ago, and the boy disappeared. He is now getting extremely worried, and is about to call him. Just as he starts dialing the phone his lover bursts through the door in tears))**

Miyagi: Shinobu what's wrong?

Shinobu: Y-you bastard!

Miyagi: Tell me what's wrong?

Shinobu: Wh-what you d-did to me was wrong!

Miyagi: What did I do?

Shinobu: Y-you should know you non-condom wearing bastard!

Miyagi: *is thinking to himself* 'oh crap is he sick because of me'

Shinobu: *hands Miyagi a stack of papers*

Miyagi: *looks through them, and swallows* Y-you're pregnant?

**Okay well that's it for this drabble. Just so you know I will be uploading the first official chapter of "Another reason to love you" today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Telling Takahiro.**

Misaki and Usami held hands as they walked up too the familiar doorstep. The younger one was trembling thinking about how his older brother might react. "U-Usagi-san are you sure we have to do this?" He nervously looked over at the older man, and he looked back. He had been so nervous, that he had already gone through three packs of ciggarettes in the past hour. As Takahiro started to open the door, the two let each others hands. "Misaki, Usagi-san! I'm so glad you could visit us." He grinned his usually idiotic grin, and invited them inside. Manami smiled at the two as they entered, before looking down at Misaki's stomach and mouthing out the word 'congratulations'. "Takahiro, Misaki and I have something to tell you." Usami spoke as calmly as he could, he really wanted to smoke but unfortunately Mahiro was in the room, and he didn't want to smoke near Misaki anymore.

"Well what is it?" Takahiro was now fully curious. "Before you decided to marry Manami, I had been in love with you for ten years. However after you told me about it, I was completely heart broken. When Misaki took me to get the alcohol, he really took me to an empty street where he cried his eyes out. Just for my feelings." Usami smiled a bit at the memory before continuing. "I than fell in love with him at that moment, about a month later we started to date. Eventually we became lovers, doing what lovers always seem to do." He stopped speaking for a moment to let this slowly process through Takahiros thoughts. "However there is an extremely important matter other than this." Takahiro finally took in a deep breath. "What is it you want to say?" He finally spoke for the first time.

Akihiko took a deep breath and grabbed Misaki's hand. "I don't know how it happened, but somehow Misaki became pregnant." Misaki's older brother began to choke on his tea, Mahiro sitting next to him giggling his brains out. "Because of this I would like permission to take Misaki to America so I can marry him." Usami than looked over at the blushing Misaki, and smiled. Takahiro was still in shock so it was obvious they wouldn't get an answer right away. About twenty minutes of silence passed before Takahiro began to speak. "Misaki, before I give any permission I want to know something. Do you really love Usagi-san?" The brunnete blushed deeply. "...yes..." He spoke quietly, and leaned his head on Usami's shoulder. He than took a deep breath. "Well I hope you two have much happiness in your lives."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Well that's it for now. Hope everyone enjoys.**


	5. Please read

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

LeaveWithoutNotice

koryssa-kory

BlackFalling

Merurari

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
